In recent years, mobile phones mounting cameras have come into wide use. Among such mobile phones, there are ones mounting global positioning systems (hereinafter referred to as “GPS”). Therefore, it has been proposed to link an image captured by a camera with position information measured by the GPS at the imaging location.
Further, an imaging information processing system acquiring first order map information representing a map including the imaging location from a server based on that position information, preparing second order map information attaching mark information indicating the imaging location onto that map, and displaying the same on a display has been developed (see Japanese laid-open Patent Publication (A) No. 2006-11580).
However, the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2006-11580 separately acquires maps including the imaging locations for the respective images when there are a plurality of captured images. For this reason, the linkages between acquired individual maps are not considered. Therefore, even when there are a plurality of captured images at close imaging locations, those plurality of captured images could not be referred to linked with one map.